


Depths of Dedication

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Imprisonment, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sacrifice, Sea Monsters, Suggestive Themes, Suspense, and setting, as punishment, for a little bit - Freeform, just inspired by, mermaid Pidge, monster!lance, threat of being eaten/killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Pidge's journey to find help for her captive island nation reaches a snag when she inadvertently angers the Sea Guardian. Butting heads at first, she and Lance come to an agreement that will help both of them, which unfortunately for Pidge, is rife with danger.... but at least Lance doesn't seem so scary when he's asking whales for directions.





	Depths of Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Stories in the Dark](https://storiesinthedarkbang.tumblr.com/) Bang! I have had this up my sleeve for so long and I'm so excited to finally be able to share it with you all! 
> 
> Featuring outstanding art by [a-haunted-sock](https://a-haunted-sock.tumblr.com/post/188754301780/andromeda-reigns-finally-here-is-my-piece-for-the) and [numbah34](https://numbah34.tumblr.com/post/188753673748/pidge-dares-to-open-her-eyes-reptilian-slits) and also a second piece from numbah34 [here](https://numbah34.tumblr.com/post/188754891273/my-tiny-fins-are-vicious-and-can-cut-a-ship-in)!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to [RosieClark](https://rosieclark.tumblr.com/) for beta work!

The sky is grey, filled with ominous clouds that threaten rain. Thunder rolls and lighting flashes in the distance over the sea. Cold water laps over Pidge’s feet and choppy waves cut into her ankles, sending her bare feet sinking further into the soft sand.

The first raindrop lands on her nose. She twitches to shake it off, but immediately gives up. Angry tears wet her face anyway, so what was the point?

Gloomy, cold, and without friends or family; a perfect day to die.

Pidge inhales sharply through her nose, fighting back the snot and sobs her body desperately wants to release. Failure to save her home scares and hurts far more than her imminent death. The people of their small island nation had trusted her - enough to risk their lives smuggling her out past the Galra blockade. Matt will soon be all alone to fend them off, thinking his dear ingenuitive sister will be bringing backup; help that she’s failed to find.

And he’ll likely die by Zarkon’s hand never knowing she died first.

The chains that bind her wrists tug, stretching her arms uncomfortably upwards, exposing her armpits to the nippy air. A chill runs through her bare arms as even colder stone makes contact with her back.

“I can fetch you a cloak if you’d like. It’s gonna be a cold one tonight.”

Pidge refuses to look at her captor - one of the local fishermen - choosing instead to glower at the horizon. He walks in front of her, calm for one chosen to be her executioner, wrapping a chain across her chest. It tightens, digging into her skin through the thin fabric of her dress as he rounds the large rock at her back, pressing her even further against the stone.

Spitefulness overtakes fear. “I’m going to die anyway. What does it matter if my killer is the cold or the sea monster,” she remarks dryly. 

The man - barely, he can’t be much older than her - huffs. “I think the village would be open to giving you a last request. A meal, a cloak, something like that.”

He walks in front of her once more, dragging the chain taught over her waist as he rounds the stone. Pidge winces, feeling every protrusion of rock digging into her back. She grunts, holding back an instinctive cry of pain. She’s fought monsters and faced all kinds of peril on her journey - what’s resting on a rock to her?

She can cry more easily after he’s left her alone - no witnesses.

“How about letting me go?” she grits out in response.

The man lets out a sharp laugh as he walks in front of her again, dragging the chain across her thighs. “Not worth all the fishing boats and harvest lost thanks to you angering the Sea Guardian.” The iron digs into her skin suddenly and sharply as he yanks the chain, earning a surprised yelp from her. The blue gem at the end of an intricate iron necklace glints as dangerously as his eyes. “My brother’s was one of them.”

Pidge has already apologized a thousand times. The only penance the village will take is her life.

“They were willing to part with such a fancy dress,” she retorts bitterly. Though risque - sleeveless, high collared complete with a slit over her chest - the fabric is one she’d wear at home in the palace even down to her favored green coloring.

Her captor hums, rounding in front of her to wrap the chain just below her knees. “The Sea Guardian likes his dinner guests to look nice,” he says darkly. “It’d be more than you deserve.” Pidge bristles, an unpleasant feeling twisting in her stomach at his smooth tone.

“M-more like guests that _ are _ his dinner,” Pidge says bitterly through chattering teeth. Though whether its caused by the cold or the thought of _ entertaining _ a sea monster, she isn’t sure.

“Maybe you’ll find a way to change his mind about eating you.” The man gives the chain another tug and Pidge hisses at the stone digging into her sore legs and back. He fastens the manacles at the end of the chain to her ankle. It blocks the waves there at least, sparing her a bit of pain. “He always tends to stay away longer when he’s given a maiden.” He stands and stretches, appraising her with a raised eyebrow. “You _ are _ a maiden, aren’t you?”

Heat rushes to her cheeks in embarrassment, though it does little to warm the rest of her body against the cold air and sea. Such a comment really shouldn’t matter at this point, not when she’s about to be devoured “I’m unmarried,” she says noncommittally. Though he’s right, she refuses to let him know it. “Why should that matter?”

Perhaps if she _ were _ married she wouldn’t be in this mess. She’s never been in a position to want to be. But even if she or Matt had offered themselves up for marriage, the Galra would have controlled the island through either of them, making her people suffer more than they already do.

The man crosses his arms over his chest, his thin eyebrows raised smugly. “Then the Guardian _ might _ not eat you right away,” he says casually. “Lucky you, most of us thought you were a boy at first with all that armor on.”

“How reassuring,” Pidge drones. A lecherous monster is the last thing she needs on top of everything else.

Chained up, she has to make on last appeal. “Look, there has to be some other way I can make this up to you. I can’t reanimate the golem - but maybe I can find someone who can.”

The fisherman looks thoughtful, and for a few desperate moments Pidge thinks she might have gotten through to him… but he shrugs instead, eyes narrowed and blue irises shining dangerously. “My brother is hurt thanks to you, and the village won’t be able to provide for itself. This is Poseidon's Law - you’ll pay penance as the Guardian sees fit.” He turns his gaze to the sea, his tone remains chilling. “High tide comes in at midnight. Did you want company until then?”

Pidge grimaces and tugs, testing her bindings. They remain firm, clinking against the stone. Her heart thumps in frustration. “Not if I have to listen to you the entire time,” she spits, directing it to anywhere near his face.

He’s hardly bothered by her outburst, and, with remarkable reflexes, simply sidesteps her pathetic attempt at retaliation. “Suit yourself,” he says, his mocking tone making her blood boil. “Someone will be watching from the cliffs, so no funny business, all right?”

Not that she could escape, not without magic or key. Magic is out of the question as she is mortal, and even if Pidge had a key she doubts it would be of any use in her shackled hands. It begs the question of how a sea monster is going to get her out of this. Her empty stomach tightens into knots as the realization comes to her with a tight gasp; to the razor sharp teeth of a sea monster, flesh is easier to cut than iron.

The fisherman leaves her, the slosh of the man’s legs through the water that separates this sandbar from the main beach is like a death knell.

Sea birds squawk on the cliffs, though Pidge can see only rock behind her. The clouds are noticeably darker now than when she was led out here - it must be sunset. Midnight gives her perhaps four hours to reflect on her short life and make peace with herself.

Or come up with a plan to convince the monster to spare her - find some other way she can pay penance for whatever wrong she’s done by killing that golem.

Her only regret in life is this ending. Matt will never know what becomes of her. Zarkon will keep the blockade until her brother surrenders or dies. Pidge can’t help him now.

She lowers her head and closes her eyes, sighing. A drop of rain falls on her hair, then another. A fresh wash of cold air overtakes her body as the skies release a downpour. Pidge instinctively tries to curl in on herself for warmth, but her chain will not allow for it.

The cold rain chills her to the bone and the garments doing nothing to shelter her from the elements. Her hair sticks pathetically to her skin, just long enough to cover her ears and agitate her neck and shoulders; one more thing to add to her misery.

When the heavy rain gives way to a light mist, the tide has brought the water to her knees. The sun has set and Pidge can no longer see the formation of the clouds nor the cresting waves, the sound of which dominates the air, as the moon hides behind the thick layers of stratus. There is no way for her to tell how much time has passed but for how high the water rises over her body.

With renewed vigor Pidge test the manacles around her wrists. They hold tight, but now with no guard in sight, she twists and turns with all her might, tugging with her arms to find any sort of weakness. For her trouble she receives the small victory of loosening the chains around her body. It’s easier to move around now, even as the surface of the water reaches her waist. Better to keep busy, the movement providing a measly amount of warmth, than ponder over her impending death.

Pidge continues to struggle, thrashing about as the water climbs higher and higher. She can hear her father’s voice telling her to keep testing, always question, try a thousand different solutions until you unlock the right one - unlock a lock in this case. And her mother, encouraging her to be strong, to impose her will against the adversary - be determined… and the results may be surprising.

Matt’s voice floats in over those of her departed parents: take a break, observe your surroundings,_ listen. _

Though she stills, the chains dig into her skin. It is far too dark to observe, but she can listen and--

Water laps up against her chin.

Pidge gasps and throws her head back against the rock. Is she really so numb from the cold she hadn’t realized how far the water has risen? She directs her gaze downward. The waterline is around her neck - too dark to see anything clearly but what is directly in front of her. 

It won’t be long now before the tide takes her under. Her heart races, her breaths short and panicked. Will she drown before being torn apart to satisfy a monster’s stomach? Perhaps that would be a mercy.

There is movement in the distance, or what Pidge _ thinks _ is movement, and the sound of a wave cresting offbeat from the others. Her heart breaks - she’s out of time to save her brother and all she can do is cry.

The Sea Guardian is here.

Pidge yanks on the chains for all she’s worth, but they give none. “I’m sorry!” she screams. “I didn’t know - I won’t hurt the shoreline golems ever again!”

Water crashes over her face before the surface returns to below her chin. She spits out the salty water, shaking her head to clear it from her face.

Smooth, slimy scales brush her legs. Pidge inhales sharply, kicking as far as the chain will allow, finding only water. She shivers from her hands to toes - and not from the cold.

A forked tongue tickles under her arm. She shrieks, twisting every which way to stop the creature from licking - _ tasting _ \- her. No relief comes no matter how hard she tries as it samples the skin on her leg.

A sob works its way out of her throat, her eyes clenched shut in rage - anger at not being able to do a thing while this monster teases her death. Warmth boils in her chest. She’s mad at her own helplessness as the tongue very deliberately glides up her neck and tickles her cheek before finally lifting off her body.

“I - I’ve only eaten jerky for months!” she blurts. “It’s dry and awful - you’d hate it!”

The serpentine body wraps itself around her and the stone she’s chained to, its width towering over her head and squeezing her further against the rock. The action protects her against the rising water, but the slippery scales press against her face uncomfortably - forcing her to look up if she wishes to breathe.

So now she faces the sea monster himself.

His mouth is slightly ajar, tongue tasting the air as if it pants like a dog; teeth more numerous and sharp than she imagined.

“Please don’t eat me,” she tries again. “I didn’t know! There has to be something I can do to make up for all this!”

The monster hisses angrily, and there is silence, save for the waves lapping against his scales. “_ You will pay your due _ ,” he says in a low voice.

The body unfurls from her and water rushes over her head. Salt water invades her nose and mouth, burning her senses. Air is her only goal, desperate to break above the waves crashing against the rock. The chains keep her underwater.

Her lungs begin to strain for breath.

The monster hisses, his voice rising and falling akin to a tune. Though the water distorts her hearing, she can tell he is still close. An agonizing heartbeat passes as she awaits for impalement to speed her drowning.

When it doesn’t come, Pidge dares open her eyes. Reptilian slits three times larger than her greet her, so close to her face she can see the different shades of blue shining from the iris.

A pale blue glow illuminates the water around her, shining as bright as the moon on a cloudless night. It comes from the chains that still bind her, no longer a rusty iron, but the blue of the calm ocean in the summer. It’s mesmerizing - a moment of tranquillity and awe. It this magic?

Her lungs scream as she’s freed from her chains in a final burst of light.

But it's too late, her strength is gone.

Yet before unconsciousness claims her, she breaks the surface. Pressure against her chest expels water from her lungs and Pidge coughs, seeking purchase with her hands and greedily sucking in air - what--

A red forked tongue is wrapped around her chest.

Her neck strains less and less as she’s lifted to come face to face with the monster, past the iron chain around his neck. She grips the soft tongue with desperation, feet dangling in the air. He’s is gigantic, higher than even her palace home on the cliffs of the island.

A strange calm comes over her - _ this _ is it. The least she can do before she dies is to show pride, not fear. So she does, sucking in a breath, chest puffed out. She looks the monster squarely in the eyes.

“You can at least know my name before you devour me,” she speaks, far more bravely than she feels. “I am Katie Holt, princess of Garriokos. I am also Pidge, an adventurer. I’ve faced creatures far more horrifying than you - I am not afraid.”

A heartbeat later, the monster speaks.

_ “I will digest your words before I digest you, human.” _

The beast opens its mouth wide, teeth gleaming white against the dark backdrop of night. His tongue retracts, jerking Pidge towards his wide open jaws and threatening teeth.

She screams, and blacks out.

~~~~~

Somewhere in her subconscious, hazy with sleep, Pidge realizes she still breathes.

Inexplicably she’s alive after being drawn in between the fangs of a sea monster. Pidge doesn’t think much of it, her aching limbs resting on a silky material. Moaning in her fog and comfort, she rolls to her side and clutches the fabric with her bare hands. It’s heavenly after months on the road and hours of being chained to a rock. Pidge takes advantage, curling her knees up to herself and rubbing her legs against the linens.

As she comes into awareness, her mind forms more coherent thoughts. Her head rests on a pillow, she lies on a bed - a spacious bed - and her body is warm, covered by thick blankets. No longer is she freezing, or even chained up. The smell of a freshly cooked meal graces her nose and her stomach grumbles.

Her body is relaxed, but realizing how comfortable she is energizes her mind. It suddenly clicks like a bucket of cold water over her head: she did not get to this bed on her own power - someone put her here.

Frantic, she opens her eyes and bolts up with a sharp gasp.

Red sheets cover a bed fit for a king; round and large, filled with dozens of differently shaped pillows. Gold and jewels and other treasures are sprawled out before and around the bed as far as Pidge can see, piling up against dozens of stalagmites. A large petteia table sits prominently where only a few coins speckle the ground. Stone walls enclose the area and stalactites litter the ceiling.

A colorful fish swims in front of her.

A colorful fish _ swims _ in _ front _ of her?

The discovery of being underwater - and breathing as if she were above it - sends her heart racing and she clutches the strangely soft and warm blankets tightly. She’s at the mercy of the sea monster, not knowing where she is and subject to whatever magic he’s used to give her breath.

A weight fills her heart, plummeting to her stomach when she sees a steam vent with caged fish next to it, as well as an assortment of cooking equipment. It’s the size of the cage that gives her pause - its large enough to fit _ her _ , and it's all too easy to imagine herself in the place of the fish, the next item on the menu. The sea monster’s threat to eat her lets her imagination run wild; skewered by the pike that leans against the wall or dangled over the scalding water by the chains currently spewn about the floor - left to boil alive.

She has to get out of here.

The covers float gently in the water when she throws them off to the side - and Pidge grimaces with the knowledge she’s still stuck in what would normally be a beautiful dress. Right now, it’s merely a hindrance with the nature of her journey. The iron anklets are new though, snug against her skin. Plain, but polished, Pidge is relieved they aren’t connected to anything by chain.

She’s had enough of chains for a lifetime.

Pidge carefully begins to navigate her bare feet over the piles of potentially sharp objects among the treasure. She floats, her toes grazing jewels and goblets with each step.

No sooner has she begun to scout for an exit then the ground shakes beneath her. Pidge scrambles, swimming upwards as she watches pearl necklaces and golden crowns dislodge themselves from the beast.

“No. No, no, no,” she repeats to herself with increasing terror. Turning upwards, she strains for the numerous skylights that litter the ceiling. She _ is _ from an island nation - her swimming is not so weak that she can’t make a run for it.

Familiar texture of a tongue wraps around her legs.

“Let me go!” she demands as the monster reels her in.

He does, dropping her above the bed.

Pidge scoots back to the intricate iron headboard and holds a pillow in front of her as if it were a perfectly defensible position against a sea monster in his own lair.

His body wraps around and over the bed and Pidge finds herself locked in his downward gaze, his sapphire adornment sparkling directly above her.

“_ Not even going to ask where you are, Princess-Adventurer? _ ” He inquires with humorous curiosity.

“I’m not an idiot - I know a monster’s lair when I see one,” she responds, hoping it comes across as firm as she means it to be. Her grip on the pillow tightens.

The tongue flicks, and the serpent hisses in supposed amusement._ “And you’re an expert in monsters?” _

Fire fills her belly. This beast doesn’t know of the hard fought battles that have led her to this point, the shoreline golem included. She’s certainly seen more monsters than the common person. “I’m well traveled,” she says instead, not bothering to hide her seething face, “and I’ve killed more monsters than you know.”

Like a candle in the window, an angry fire flashes in the sea monster’s eye. “_ Monsters like the golem? _”

Pidge pauses, making sure her next words are more carefully phrased than her last. This is why she’s here under threat of death. “I - I’m truly sorry for that,” she decides. And she is, the damage to the harbor had been extensive. “The last thing I wanted to do is ruin the livelihoods of innocents. So please, don’t punish them for my mistake. I know better now.”

“_ Is that so? _ ” He airs, though not kindly. His snake-like body coils tighter around the bed. It creaks, threatening to snap in half. “ _ You know nothing about what you’ve done, not truly. You will still pay your penance per the Law. _”

Pidge’s heart thumps in fear - now is he going to eat her? The teasing and anticipation and helplessness finally gets to her. “Then hurry up with it!” Her gaze flickers to the vent and nearby cage, but she’s so angry over the situation she can’t care. “Is raw human not tasty enough for you that you had to bring me to your lair?”

He laughs, tongue vibrating out past his snout. “_ Don’t be so hasty to die _ ,” he says. “ _ I’m more than happy to be your executioner, but I am bound by the Law to give you a choice. You may take a life sentence instead _.”

The words ‘life sentence’ sound more like ‘chance of escape’ to Pidge’s ears. Eventually the sea monster would let his guard down - surely he can’t keep tabs on her day and night for her entire life.

“I pick that one,” she says quickly. “I’m not fond of being eaten.”

The serpent uncurls from the bed, floating above her and blocking the sunlight. He clicks his tongue, almost disappointedly. “_ So be it _.”

A song of the same tune that released Pidge from her chains reverberates through the water. The anklets glow a bright blue. Pidge twists to avert her eyes.

It is over in a heartbeat.

“_ There _ ,” the sea monster says as if arranging the dinner table. “ _ Not too bad if I do say so myself. Green really is your color _.”

Pidge cracks an eye open. She doesn’t feel any different than before. “What did you--?”

Stunned into silence at the scales of green that have replaced her legs, Pidge tests out the movement of her tail. The silken dress she wore not moments before is no more, in its place more green scales in the outline of the cloth. A single iron anklet remains above the fin.

She’s a mermaid. Mermaids can’t go on land.

“_ You’re free to go anywhere in the sea you want,” _ her jailor says. _ “but I suppose you can stay with me if you’d like. _”

Pidge seethes, glaring at him in hopes he will drop dead. “You imprison me, threaten to eat me, and now turn me into a creature of the sea? Why would I want to stay with you?”

A bright blue light emanates from the monster. Pidge curls away, holding up a pillow to shade her eyes.

“Because it's part of my job to _ ask _. I can even drop the monster form if you want.”

The voice is sickeningly familiar, and once Pidge is over the shock that it isn’t the monster’s voice, she looks.

To see the fisherman who chained her to the stone.

As a mer_ man _ .

He lays stretched out on the bed facing her, his bare chest puffed out, accentuating his broad shoulders. Dark blue scales are in place of his legs, the same near black that covered the monster.

“You…” she inhales.

He shrugs as if nothing is the matter, a pleased smirk forms on his lips at her reaction. “I know, I am quite the catch,” he says as he rests his hands behind his head, showing off his chiseled chest. “If I didn’t hate you, we could probably be enjoying ourselves right now - you’re not bad yourself.”

A storm of emotions rages in her chest. All the fear is gone now that she’s presented with this…_ lech _ of a demi-god.

Hands curl into fists. She pulls back her right arm and swings.

The lack of resistance from the water surprises her as her fist makes perfect contact with his jaw, sending him flying end over end through the water and propelling her in the opposite direction. Her arms pinwheel, unused to not having the balance of two legs.

Pidge takes no time to ponder over her surprising strength as she settles upside down. “You really _ are _ a monster!” she yells, chest tight from tears that cannot fall underwater. “How dare you assume I’d bed you after all you put me through! I may have done wrong, but surely I don’t deserve all this!”

He rights himself and pushes off of a treasure chest towards her. Face no longer carefree, he scowls as he approaches her. “Okay, _ okay _ , I’ve made my obligatory attempt to be nice,” he says, his own fists curled in anger. “You either stay here or I can dump you out in the deep and I am _ really _ tempted to not even give you the choice.”

“Nice?” Pidge shrieks. “Nice when you picked out that dress? Nice when you chained me to that rock and left me freezing for hours? Nice when you threatened to eat me? Turn me back,” she hisses, tone low. “I think I’ve _ more _ than paid my penance.”

“That’s only the _ tip _ of the iceberg,” he insists darkly. His streamlined fins cut through the water and he circles her like a shark to its prey. “It’s the very least of what you deserve. Because of - because of _ you _ my _ best friend _ is suffering and could very well die. I at least gave you the _ option _ to live.”

Any retort Pidge can say falls silent. None in the village fell under harm after she slew the golem, but now - now everything is starting to make some sense. This is personal for him.

“I don’t understand,” she settles on - because what is she to say to a sea monster who holds her life in her hands, whose motives she doesn’t truly know.

“He’s a titan who holds up the shoreline. When you killed the golem, you may as well have cut out a part of his heart,” he seethes. “That’s why the landslide happened. Hunk is dying - slowly, painfully, alone - and what am I doing? Oh that’s right, I’m duty-bound to deal with little Miss Princess-Adventurer because you broke the Law by harming the sea.”

Pidge bristles at the sarcasm and pointed anger towards her. “That’s Pidge to you,” she bites. “If your friend is anything like you, he probably deserved it!”

Webbed hands close tight around her neck and steal her next breath, squeezing and pressing her against a rocky wall, sediment coming loose at the impact.

“Take that back,” her captor growls.

She equals his gaze, not to be deterred though she struggles for breath. “Not...helping…” she wheezes out.

He lets her go, turning his back as she sinks slowly to the bottom. She gasps, hungry for air, and massages her throat as her tail rests on a pile of gold coin.

She’s getting nowhere, exemplified in her body rising and floating aimlessly, with legs - no, a _ tail _ \- that she can’t control. It makes her heart race - not having control. Pidge becomes increasingly uncomfortable as no matter how she thrashes her tail, she can’t get it to do what she wants.

Her nation, her _ brother _ , is still in danger and here she is offering petty insults and unable to move when she should be using her brain to get out of here.

If only her captor wasn’t so infuriating.

“I might have offered to help if I’d known your friend was suffering from the beginning,” she tries. “But all you’re doing is being cruel. I don’t even know your _ name _.”

He bristles and relents, his back still to her. “It’s Lance.”

The words she’d planned are taken by the current. That name isn’t… “Lance isn’t a common name around here,” she says in wonder. “But it is back home.”

“I’m originally from Garriokos,” Lance says sharply. “I was more patient with you than most prisoners out of respect for that. But my allegiance isn’t to the royal family, not anymore, it’s to Poseidon. Nothing you can say can--” he turns and blinks in surprise. “… what are you looking at me like that for?” he asks suspiciously.

Pidge stops experimenting with her tail abruptly. “You used to be human?” she gapes uselessly, now upside down (and it would be so _ invigorating _ to figure this tail out - when would she _ ever _ get an opportunity like this again! - if this situation wasn’t so awful). The realization sends a shockwave through her system. The longer he stares at her in bewilderment - the same expression she’s sure she also wears - the more she sees humanity.

He’s not lying about his friend.

A twinge of sympathy worms into her heart - but only just. It’s enough that makes her think that maybe, just maybe, she can stand to work with him just long enough to get out of this situation.

His tail twitches with agitation. “What of it? I’m clearly--” he holds his hands out before him - the same hands he’d just used to choke her - examining his palms with something like regret. Fingers curl into tight fists, trembling, before his arms falls loosely to his sides. “Clearly I’m not anymore.”

Then there’s a way to appeal to him.

“Let me help,” she says firmly. “If I can save your friend, that would be equal payment for the pain I’ve caused him, would it not?”

His lips curl in thought. “I don’t have healing powers, and you certainly don’t.” Pidge’s heart skips a beat, a pit sinking in her stomach as her plea seems to bear no fruit.

Lance sighs in defeat. “Besides, Allura is away, she’s the only one that could--”

His face dawns with some sort of realization. Pidge smiles in anticipation. The way his face lights up with an idea gives her hope.

“Unless _ I _ use her trident to heal him,” Lance says, voice lighter and with more energy with every syllable. “It’s the conduit for her powers, so it’s under heavy guard while she’s not home, but,” he turns his gaze to her. “It’s guarded against the rest of us, but... not against mortals,” he finishes, looking straight at her.

Heart filled with hope, Pidge presses the issue. “I’ll get the trident for you in return for my freedom and return to land.”

“Ha!” Lance laughs aloud, his voice cutting through the water like a knife. “And you expect me to believe you’ll help me just like that?” he says with a snap of his fingers.”

Frustration bubbles in her throat, escaping through a growl. “It’s not as if I can just run away,” she seethes, pointing at her new limb. “I have people depending on me. I will do _ anything _ to save my brother.”

For the first time, Lance really looks at her. His face is slack, and betrays no indication of which way he leans.

“Take my hand,” he orders, holding out his own.

His tone leaves no room for argument, and with her life still in his hands, Pidge acquiesces, placing her hand calmly in his palm while her heart pounds and screams on the inside.

Placing his other hand on top of hers, he mutters in a language unfamiliar to her. Though before she can ask what it is, he lets go of her.

Her hand glows green, like the shade of the ferns around the palace, for a few breaths before dissipating.

Lance sighs, closing heavy looking eyes. When he opens them, gone is the anger and rage, replaced with a deep sadness.

“I’m really… not supposed to do this,” he confesses eventually. He swims down to her, close enough she can see the blue - human blue - in his eyes. “But I’d do anything for Hunk and you passed the truth spell.” He nods, face set in determination. He takes her hand, much gentler than even just moments before, and helps to flip her right side up. “Get the trident for me, and I’ll change you back into a human and set you free.”

A relieved warmth fills her chest. Pidge smiles, feeling safer in her ability to control her own destiny. “It’s a deal, Lance.”

~~~~~

With anxiety induced pain growing in her chest, Pidge realizes though the deal was struck, fulfilling it will be a far more difficult task than she imagined.

She’s fought minotaurs and lions, outsmarted a sphinx, delivered charms, and returned children to their homes--

But she’d had _ legs _ for those tasks.

Pidge stalls mid-swim, seeking purchase with her _ cursedly short _ arms though there’s nothing but water for miles. She tries to swim how she’d _ normally _ swim, lifting one leg and then the other separately to kick - but her single appendage isn’t working like that. It moves up, but then as she forgets she has no second leg to move, it flips further towards the surface, setting her upside down with a yelp.

Momentum carries her in a half circle, she now faces the opposite direction of travel.

And to make matters worse, Lance swims laps around her - zipping past her in every direction and looping head over tail as she does, but completely in control - as she struggles to figure out how her tail works.

“Why can’t you just change to your larger form and carry me?” she complains as she continues to spin, tail flapping uselessly above her. Under less pressing circumstances, having a tail and fins and scales might have been fascinating and a perfect way to study underwater biology. Frustratingly, it only brings her to the point of tears. She _ needs _ to get this figured out!

He glides to her and takes her hands, gliding to point her in the right direction. “A princess of Garriokos who can’t swim?” he teases. No longer angry with her now that she is assisting him, his grin takes on a much more playful feeling.

Pidge growls, the teasing unwelcome in her misery. “You know fully well why I can’t get the hang of this _ yet _ \- I wasn’t born a fish.”

For a less than a heartbeat he frowns, and she nearly misses it, for he laughs and says, “You’ll have to get used to it fast if you’re to take the trident. Pretend your legs are tied together. Your tail is more powerful than you realize. Trust it.”

With a twist in her gut she understands - he hadn’t been born a fish either.

The advice he gives is invaluable; the sooner she finishes her task, the sooner she is on her way to seek help for her brother and people. At least now that she’s agreed to help his friend, Lance is in much better spirits - much more patient and humorous than their initial meeting promised.

Grimacing, she focuses all her attention on her tail. It’s no different than any other problem she’s ever solved, and she’s never backed down from a challenge.

She takes his advice and forces herself to imagine legs tied together. Water flows past her gills with each slow, deliberate beat of the tail.

“You’re gettin’ the hang of it now,” Lance encourages after a while.

To her surprise, she notices he still holds her hands as she takes him for a ride.

Placated by the promise of his friend’s recovery, he seems far more human than monster - even with the dark scales that line his body. The gesture feels safe, here in the middle of the deepest part of the sea with no structure or landmark to speak of, but it’s also humbling to remember the tirade back at his lair and realize he could - and can still - leave her here at any time.

Pidge flirts on the edge of danger with every beat of her tail as she ponders over what makes Lance tick. His motivations are still largely unknown to her. He clearly cares for his friend and has a fair amount of vanity - but is quick to anger, terrifying and dark.

“You’re not moving us?” she asks. If not for the water passing by, it seems as if they’ve gone nowhere.

Lance lets go of her hands and he disappears from her side.

“I’m the one _ not _ moving!” he calls out from behind her.

Pidge freezes, suddenly unable to breathe. The vastness of the sea is overwhelming; so dark and lifeless in this particular area. There is no way to tell what is up and down, right or left. Her tail curls on its own around in front of her face and her heart races with fear, her breaths quicker in panic.

“Hey!” Lance swims in front of her, his brows narrowed in concern. “You were doing great.” He cups her cheeks and the touch grounds her. “I’m not gonna run off and leave you. You’re doing me a favor.”

His voice aims to soothe, but Pidge hardly feels better. “And if I wasn’t?” she asks, pushing off his chest. “You’d have left me out here alone and not knowing how to swim; I’d have been helpless and terrified.” She pauses, her voice whispering in quiet horror, “That was your original plan, wasn’t it?”

Guilt flashes across his features and he looks away. “I _ did _ offer that you could stay with me.”

The revelation does little for her impression of him - _ just _ when she’d started to warm up to him too. “By implying that I could _ sleep with you _ ?” she accuses, voice rising several pitches and still shivering at the thought of being out here all alone.

“Which would be a total benefit for most people!” he protests lively, flailing his arms. “I mean, look at these” He displays his biceps, flexing them with the cheesiest of flashy grins. 

His vanity is tiresome and still sickened from the reminder of her would-be fate, she can’t find the energy to properly groan. “Yet you were perfectly willing to kill me at the same time. Wouldn’t that have been a problem?”

“Of course not!” he exclaims - perhaps a little too quickly with eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets. “Anger is passion; liking someone isn’t... a _ requirement _ for bedding them.”

He says it but… Pidge gets the distinct feeling he doesn’t subscribe to it. Lance reminds her of the noble boys in her class - showing off for favor and attention.

Pidge sucks in a deep breath. She wants to say that he’s wrong, but the words refuse to come out. Perhaps because he has a point. As a co-ruler of a nation, she knows all too well that marriage isn’t always done for love or even affection.

And here she is agreeing with a man who could become a _ monster _ about it.

She swallows before responding, “And I suppose you’re an expert then?”

Lance turns his head, lips squished to one side of his face as he narrows his eyes in contemplation - not the reaction Pidge expected of a self purported temptor.

“None have taken me up on that offer,” he confesses, rubbing the back of his neck - in relief? He laughs in a nervous manner. “They’ve either fled once I turned them or insisted I eat them instead.”

Pidge sighs, perhaps a bit dramatically. “I wonder why,” she mutters sarcastically. “Your bedside manner could use some work.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve interacted properly with mortals,” he admits. “It gets lonely down here surrounded by sea creatures and… my prisoners.” His mouth tugs up in a forced smile. “You’re the first.”

It isn’t hard to imagine, those like her who have wronged the sea in some way facing judgement from Lance as a monstrous sea serpent. The experience still leaves shivers down her spine - and she isn’t even finished with this nightmare!

“Then there are others?” she asks, kicking her tail to continue. They need to keep moving.

Still, it’s slow going at first, until she’s comfortable with the swimming motion. Lance keeps to her pace. She takes hold of his arm - reassurance he won’t go anywhere.

Lance shakes his head, continuing their conversation. “Just you. The others lived out the rest of their natural lives, as you would have.”

There’s a confidence in his tone that makes Pidge unsure of herself. He seems so certain that she will be able to retrieve the trident and thus no longer be a prisoner beneath the waves. Yet her quests in search of help have hardly been easy and she knows not what this one will entail.

If she fails, she not only fails to free herself, but also fails to free her brother and her people. Not to mention she’ll fail Lance and his friend will die.. If he hasn’t succumbed to his wounds already.

So failure is not an option.

“I suppose none care to see you again after being turned,” she guesses.

Lance keeps his eyes forward. “It isn’t so bad. I have Hunk to visit. He’s worked under the sea for about as long as I have.” He laughs. “It’s funny. We’re both immortal, but whenever we meet I feel more human than ever.” The lump in his throat bobbles. “I couldn’t stand to lose him. He’s my only real friend. I - I’d forget what it’s like to be human.”

Everything about him - his speech, demeanor, even his aura - is so different from when Pidge met him as a fisherman on the beach. No longer is he purely vindictive and angry, but instead desperate and sorrowful.

“All this talk and watching you figure out your tail is making me hungry,” Lance complains. As if summoned, his stomach grumbles. He gazes longingly at his stomach as he places a hand on it.

Very human indeed.

“I hope it’s not my tail that looks appetising,” Pidge jokes. His torment of her seems as far away as the lair with the time he’s spent guiding and speaking with her.

“Oh no! I couldn’t eat another sea creature!” Lance says. “I’m craving cow, actually. Very plain, but there’s also tons of them, and I don’t have to take them prisoner.”

“Well, for your next prisoner,” Pidge says dryly. “Take note that if you want to sleep with them, don’t dress them in revealing outfits.”

“Oh,” Lance says, blinking rather innocently for the context of the conversation. “The dress wasn’t for that - although it did look stunning on you.”

His confession sends a warmth to her cheeks and a happy bubbly feeling in her heart. Strange for her to be stirred by her captor turned business partner, but in the moment he sounds more genuine than any suitor she’s ever met - the recent Galra ones included.

People either don’t compliment her, or they want something from her. Lance has nothing to gain from such an offhand comment - she’s already helping him with something he wants.

“T-thanks,” she stammers out, for lack of any other complete thought.

“I mean, the dress was more for me,” Lance admits. “Silk is the best tasting fabric - it goes down very smooth - I clothe all my prisoners with it just in case.”

Her heart drops into her stomach. “Oh,” she says. “I think I just lost what appetite I had.”

“Of course it makes for a nice outline to make the scales,” he continues. “It gets cold down here during the winter. You need all the insulation you can get!”

“I suppose my arms have been a bit chilly,” she says, if only to move away from the topic of dinner.

Lance swims a bit ahead of her and does a flip, head over tail, before gliding up to her face, his nose nearly touching hers. Pidge flails backwards, unprepared for his exuberance.

“Movement will help!” he says with a big grin. “And once we get to where the trident is being kept, I promise you won’t be cold anymore.”

Where could warmth be this deep?

“Where _ are _ we going?” she asks. Stopping for Lance’s joyful spin forces her to concentrate in order to regain the momentum she had with her tail.

She’s not quite so afraid anymore, now that she’s gotten the hang of it and Lance seems to be in good spirits as long as she doesn’t say anything bad about Hunk. He’d sufficiently managed to distract her from her fears.

Now she feels confident enough to experiment. She twists her tail sideways, but it does nothing. Flicking her tail down fast while twisting though yields her way to pivot and turn.

Lance hums. “It’s called the Forge,” he explains unhelpfully. His nose scrunches up in distaste. “I’ve only been there once to help Hunk pick up an island and if his life wasn’t in danger I wouldn’t be going back.”

For a heartbeat, Pidge forgets she can breathe. What manner of place is this? “And you’re sending me there?”

“You’re the one who offered to help,” he says, though his eyes narrow into a glare. “Unless you’re having second thoughts.” He swims closer, refusing to break gaze. His aura builds like an angry storm. “You _ promised, _” he accuses.

“I’m still doing this!” she says immediately, hands up between them in hopes it placates him. Dangerous or not, she’s surely faced worse and she must do this in order to return home. Return home she must. Matt and their people are counting on her. “I was joking. I have a reason for wanting to do this too. You were joking earlier too, right?”

His anger fades and guilt is written all over his face before he turns his back to her and swims off. “Sorry,” he says as he pauses. “I know I shouldn’t - I just - I’ll be a lot better once I know Hunk will be okay.”

Pidge sighs, relaxed once more now that he’s not acting like, well, a monster anymore. “I know how you feel,” she says. If he was able to open to her, perhaps the least she can do is return the favor. True trust must go both ways after all. “When I first started out on my journey, I was angry too. I felt so powerless.”

She kicks her tail a half dozen times in quick succession, propelling her swiftly to where Lance is. She takes his arm in her hands to half her forward progress.

“The Galra blockade is starving my people and my brother risks his life every day he refuses to surrender,” she tells him. “I need to do this, Lance. I have to go home with a way to defeat the Galra - I don’t have a choice. The only way my people live is for me to keep going.” A fire burns in her soul, fists clenched in anger at what her brother faces. “I will do_ anything _ for them.”

Lance regards her rather blankly and she searches for any inflection in his expression to gleam what he thinks.

“We aren’t so different,” he finally says. “And you’re doing it all as a mortal.”

Pidge gives him a smile. “You’re doing what I would have done too. Come on, the sooner I get the trident, the sooner we heal your friend.”

The wide, brilliant smile Lance gives her warms her cold arms. He radiates hope, and that is something she is always in need of.

“Well then,” he gestures to their right. “Ladies first.”

Pidge snorts, the gentlemanly offer humorous in their situation. “I think I’m finally getting the hang of--”

Abruptly, Lance stops them. Pidge floats into his outstretched arm, tail curling around in front of her from momentum. She grabs hold of his arm with both of hers, gripping tight as to not be separated by the current.

“Why have we stopped?” she asks. “We literally just started again.” There is nothing but empty, dark sea as far as she can see. “What--?”

The singing comes first; a beautiful deep sound full of longing. The water in the near distance becomes noticeably darker. In a few precious moments, Pidge can make out dozens of large shapes off to their left.

She’s heard stories - never has she been on a ship long enough to spot one surfacing - and seen parts of carcasses, but nothing compares to the majesty of a whale swimming freely.

Her mouth sits agape as the creatures pass them in slow motion. Each beat of their tail is mesmerizing.

The spell breaks when a much higher pitched, and louder, moan reaches her ears. Lance is smiling in delight, his mouth moving in an exaggerated fashion to make the long-sounding noises of the whales.

“Whale crossing,” he tells her with a wink a moment later. “It’s almost mating season and it would be bad to cross their path after they’ve traveled so long.” Chuckling, he continues, “It’s been a while, so I thought I’d ask for directions to make sure I wasn’t getting us lost.” He preens. “My sense of direction is impeccable, as it turns out.”

The explanation makes her smile, heart filled with a warm bubbly feeling. He speaks like a citizen of Garriokos, with a respect and awe for the sea.

“You seem pretty human right now,” Pidge dares to say. Perhaps it’s the wrong thing to say aloud - he is quick to temper, and she’s heard enough stories to know of tricks and tests given by monsters. Still, this feels more genuine than anything Pidge has seen on her journey thus far.

Lance looks at her in disbelief. “I was talking to whales,” he gapes. “That’s not really a human thing.”

A grin tugs up her face. “I know,” she says. Talking to animals is one thing, but showing compassion is another. “That’s just what makes you human.” Well, “Mostly, anyway. The whole ‘eating people’ thing isn’t helping.”

He laughs, bending over as he clutches his gut. “Thanks, Pidge. That… means a lot coming from you,” he says rather sheepishly for a sea monster. “I’ve been really awful to you. I’m sorry.”

Pidge sighs, but she’s far from mad or upset about it all. “You had a job to do, and I did hurt your friend. I would have done the same thing if it was my brother - it’s why I’m doing this.”

Lance bites his lip. “No, not really,” he insists. “I nearly killed you no less than three times and I honestly didn’t care if I succeeded or not. Remembering that feeling really scares me, and you?” He turns from her, shaking his head. “You were absolutely terrified and I _ enjoyed _ it. That’s _ not _ okay.”

While right - she _ had _ been terrified and convinced she was going to die after all - she considers her current arrangement. He’s worried about his friend just as she’s worried for her brother. She can’t… forgive him, exactly, but knowing he’s remorseful eases her heart.

She takes a deep breath before responding, “What’s past is past. We have work to do and,” she dares to smile, “maybe you can make it up to me.”

Lance smiles brightly, nearly glowing. “How? I’ll do anything!”

“You,” Pidge points at him with a smirk. “I think your powers are pretty cool. Think about everything we can learn from being able to talk to whales. I mean, is it a learned language? Is it only something sea creatures can do?” Pidge gasps. She’s a mermaid! “Can _ I _ do it?"

Lance chuckles, eyes bright and excited. “I could probably teach you, yeah!”

Curiosity incited, Pidge can’t stop. The dam of questions she’s been holding back bursts. He’s talking, might as well keep going. “What about your shape shifting? How does that work? Is it related to the anklet? I want to know _ everything _.”

Just as quickly as her excitement came, it fades. Once she’s given him the trident, they’ll part ways and she’ll likely never see him again. All that knowledge would be lost to her… if she can even put it to use after the Galra invade.

But she still wants to know, wants to see Lance the person in his explanations rather than Lance the jailor.

A blush covers his cheeks, his flustered look is endearing and about as un-monster like as Pidge can imagine - he can hardly look her way! “My magic works through iron,” he explains, trying his best to keep a cool face, though he can’t stop blushing. He fingers his sapphire necklace absentmindedly. “I can change anything as long as there’s iron attached to it.”

That explains her cuff then. It’s adorable to watch him be shy over it.

“Why iron?” she asks brightly.

Lance shrugs. “I dunno, it just is. Poseidon didn’t really care to elaborate much. Allura taught me most things about my job.”

Pidge’s fingers tingle with excitement, her smile exuberant in anticipation. “Iron usually rusts underwater. Perhaps he has an _ iron-ic _ sense of humor?”

Lance stares at her with his mouth agape… before giving into the ugliest snort of a laugh Pidge has ever seen.

Emboldened and feeling impish, she swims around Lance, looking him in the eye. “So you can be a sea monster, a merman, a human, what else?”

Slowly, his mirth morphs into pride, a confident smirk playing at his lips.

“Watch this,” he says simply.

Just hours ago, the sight of Lance’s sea monster form had sent her trembling. Now, she tries (and fails) to stifle a giggle as the same form floats before her, the size of a small dog.

Lance’s reptilian eyes blink in displeasure. “_ I am fearsome! _” he declares.

“You look like my dog,” Pidge laughs.

In a flash, Lance transforms into a shark. It’s the largest Pidge has ever seen, a single tooth the size of her hand.

“_ Surely this strikes fear into your heart! _ ”he says, swimming stalkily around her.

Pidge smiles, relaxed for the first time in this entire adventure. She’s accustomed to Lance’s shapeshifting and this isn’t the first time she swam with a shark. “I know it’s you now. It’s not frightening once the veil of mystery is lifted, that’s why mortals strive for scientific progress.”

“_ Hmmm _ ,” Lance ponders aloud. “ _ If fear no longer leaves you breathless _ …”

A flash of light, and before Pidge is a sea turtle. Lance flaps his new fins, zooming around her.

“Awww,” she cooes. “You’re adora-- wait a minute, you did that on purpose!”

Somehow, sea turtle Lance smiles smugly. “_ Mortals are drawn to cute things! I could enthrall anyone by being cute or fearsome! _”

With a flash, he transforms again, this time a blue skinned octopus appears and Lance wraps all eight tentacles around her from the back, peeking around to the side of her face.

“_ Or I could add a bit of creepy to revive the mystery _ ,” he says.

Pidge shivers as the slimy but very firm tentacles rub gently down her arms and face. In the back of her mind there is relief that she knows he isn’t coming on to her like before, but yet...

She forgets to breathe, frozen like a cornered animal. The memory of being trapped all too fresh, his tongue tasting her skin.

As if sensing her discomfort, in a flash he’s back to his merman self, a look of horror etched on his face. “I went too far. I’m sorry.”

Pidge gulps. “You… you’re good at being fearsome.” She tries to smile genuinely, but it feels fake. With just the touch, it felt like she was back in his tongue about to be eaten or worse.

“I don’t want to be for you,” he says quickly. His eyes look away from her, downcast, reflecting his wild thinking. In a poof, he’s a seal, and barks before speaking. “_ I don’t want you to be scared of me, not anymore. You’re helping me that’s… that’s more than others would do. _”

Pidge finds her breath again, but she’s still shaken, keeping her arms close, as if hugging herself will make her feel better. “We should keep going if we want to help your friend in time,” she says evenly, not to betray her wavering feelings.

Lance is trying, she knows that - but the damage is done.

His nose twitches, pointedly looking away from her. He meets her gaze, a hint of nervousness in his eyes. “It’s not too much longer,” he says solemnly, guilt and shame all over his tone. “Follow me.”

Pidge steels herself. She can’t worry about Lance anymore, it’s not as if she’ll be seeing him after this.

It’s time.

~~~~~

Pidge understands now why this place is called the Forge.

Steam vents litter the sea floor, surrounding two large underwater volcanoes. Lava spews from the smaller of the two, cooling near immediately when it hits the cold water.

The expansive lava field before her is jagged. In stark contrast, large sections of various shapes and sizes seems as if they have been cut away creating craters lines with steep cliffs.

“Well, this is it,” Lance says. He’s back in his merman form and the two of them float in plain sight at the beginning of the jagged rock. He observes the scene before them, mouth curved down to one side in annoyance. “Knowing Keith, he’s probably keeping it at the top of the larger volcano. He’s so extra.”

“Seems like you two would get along well,” Pidge says in an attempt to tease, ease the tension from earlier - Lance certainly is not shy to over the top presentation if their meeting and the makeup of his lair has anything to say about it. “Why don’t you just ask him for it?”

Lance glares - though not in anger - before he laughs sharply at the idea. “He wouldn’t let me within a hundred feet of Allura’s trident. He takes guard duty _ way _ too seriously. We do _ not _ get along.”

“Okay then,” Pidge says with a deep breath as she surveys the scene before her, already working out what route is best. “Sneak in and out it is. Anything I should know before I do this?”

He taps a finger against his chin, letting out a thoughtful hum. “The trident is behind a red colored magical shield, but you should be able to swim right through it,” he recalls. “I don’t sense Keith anywhere, so I think he’s out placing an island; the quicker you do this the better. I think there’s a storm above the surface, but Shiro usually doesn’t stay for long.”

No time to waste. “Be right back,” Pidge says. She’s already slapped her tail downwards hard to move as Lance wishes her good fortune.

The terrain is more of a test than Pidge expects, but although the guard is not here, she prefers to keep as stealthy as possible. The jagged lava acts like a stalagmite field that forces her to dig deep for every drop of agility she has. Twisting left and right and around - trying to keep as straight a path she can to the volcano - she tires quickly after the long journey from Lance’s lair, but powers through with the taste of freedom so close.

Part of her is a bit sad to leave Lance, she thinks as her mind drifts during the strenuous race to the trident. Though he made the worst first impression, he’s been civil enough while they force themselves to work together. That he was willing to entertain her questions brings a smile to her face and his delight to take part in her sense of humor makes her heart light. He’s piqued her curiosity and Pidge wants to know more. She certainly prefers his company to that of the Galra commanders at the palace doorstep.

As much as she’d like more time with him, she needs to get back on her journey as fast as possible.

Turning sharply upwards, Pidge ascends the main volcano. True to Lance’s word, her arms are no longer cold, though it seems there is no middle ground in the ocean; her mind goes numb and vision blurs from both the uncomfortable heat from the volcano and her exercised body in the sprint here.

Just a little more… then she’ll have the trident and her freedom…

Pidge breaks the top of the volcano, looking down into the crater as she rises above it, heart pounding, breathing through her gills greedily.

The trident glows of gold and floats inside the crater with a red bubble surrounding it, as Lance said it would be.

Her chest rises and falls heavily and Pidge allows just enough rest before she dives down into the crater. She grits her teeth, ignoring her aching limbs - adrenaline is her friend.

Her hands punch through the red wall and she grabs the trident. Momentum sends her tail downwards still and for heart pounding moment Pidge yelps in fear as she nearly loses her grip. Holding fast, she swims out of the crater.

Gold covers the entire surface of the trident, the base of the spikes studded with blue gemstones. The tips of the spears diamonds, the middle spear black with the ones on the ends red and green. It’s mesmerizing and more colorful than she expected. The gemstones sparkle with power and impossible lightning seems to dance among the white tips.

“Pidge! Look out!”

Hot current flows over her with such force and so unexpectedly that she lets go of the trident with a surprised cry, sending her spiraling out of control…

...and into Lance’s arms.

It isn’t uncomfortable like before. His human arms feel safe and his genuine concern and desperation to save her comes through.

“Hold on, I’ll get you out of here and distract him - then go back for the trident!” he says quickly.

Pidge squeezes her eyes shut and does as he asks, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

She opens her eyes to look past his shoulders and nearly wishes she hadn’t. Trailing them is a smoky cloud with angry red flame bursting from the edges - hot enough to stay lit underwater unlike the lava from the volcano.

“I thought you said he was out!” she shrieks. Hotter than a volcano, the only morbid silver lining Pidge can decide upon is that it would be faster to die than being eaten.

Lance scrambles into the field of lava spikes, turning and twisting far faster than she had. “I thought he was! I couldn’t sense him at a-AHHH!”

Pidge screams also as waves of hot water smash the rock around them, and tiny pieces crash into them and litter their route. She holds on even tighter, her ear pressed firmly against his chest, hearing Lance’s every frantic heartbeat. If he’s worried - she has reason to doubly be so. 

He twists, crashing into the sea floor and sparing her the brunt of the impact. On land, she’d chastise him for such an action - she can take a hit! But here caught unawares she’s more thankful and relieved.

“Swim for it!” Lance yells.

She has a job to do.

Pidge launches off from him, thrashing her tail and flipping her fin as fast as she’s able back towards her target.

Lance yells in pain and her heart skips a beat for him. She remains focused, not looking back - she has to, for her brother, her people…

Her tail works twice as fast.

She swims more cautiously into the crater this time - perhaps to her detriment, it gives her ample time to be taken in by the ebb and flow of the glow not far beneath her. Without speed from the previous fall, it takes an agonizingly long time to sink below the rim.

The glow of the trident shows her the way, the sparks of electricity guiding her through the vog until she lays hands on it once more.

The green spear seems to glow as she lifts the trident from its stone sheath. “Huh,” she muses as she tosses it into her other hand, holding it with ease. “Lighter than expected.”

The volcano rumbles beneath her and a sense of dread fills her.

“Oh no.”

The yellow dot at the bottom of the crater is soon replaced by a growing orange and red pool. Eyes wide and fear constricting her heart, Pidge turns for the rim - painfully far away for her sore muscles - and digs deep, slapping her tail and letting the resistance from the water send her upward.

She beats her fin as fast as she can, imagining she’s running. Every second she loses more sight of the rim, dark and poisonous gases clouding her vision and sending her into a coughing fit. The rumble gets louder even underwater…

Scaly hands wrap around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Water rushes past her with speed and power Pidge can only dream of. She dares open her eyes as she clears the crater rim. Moments later, lava pours out among the growing dark gases.

“What are you doing with my trident?” a booming female voice demands. In a bright flash, the trident is gone from her.

Pidge looks up… and up and up to see the face of the trident’s owner. Allura towers above her, even larger than Lance in his monster form. A circlet of gold adorns her head between her long white locks that, like the clouds they resemble, crackle with lightning. Her scowl of displeasure is a startling contrast from the glowing pink scales beneath her cheeks.

The trident is now in Allura’s other hand, enlarged to fit its master.

The scales on her hand press hard against Pidge’s chest. “You would do well to answer me…” Her eyes widen as her gaze wanders to Pidge’s tail. “That shackle - you’re a mortal?”

“A-Allura!” Lance’s voice wobbles. “You’re back!”

He seems rather happy despite her predicament, Pidge thinks sourly as she makes a failed attempt to wiggle free.

“What in the Seven Seas is going on?” Allura asks in exasperation as she loosens her grip on Pidge. The storm in her hair seems to subside, the gem in her circlet glowing like moonlight.

The dark fireball that chased her and Lance materializes into another merperson. His red scales glow like molten lava and he glowers as darkly as his jet black hair.

“Lance is using the mortal to try and take your trident!” He tells Allura, before turning to Lance. “You _ know _ no one’s supposed to use it but Allura!”

Lance glares right back. “Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you’d spend some time hanging out with Hunk instead of every second above water with Shiro!”

Keith seethes. “That has _ nothing _ to do with what you’re doing!”

“It has _ everything _ to do with why I’m doing this!” Lance fires back.

“Lance, you _ know _ the rules,” Allura says, voice full of sympathy. “I have no choice; you’ll have to spend the next one hundred years in the Trench.”

Life seems to drain from Lance’s face and his eyes plead to be free of the sentence.

“W-what - what about her?” he asks numbly.

Pidge’s jaw drops. He’s thinking of her when he’s about to be imprisoned himself? That’s… very unselfish. And surprising. Just earlier today he’d been ready to kill her.

That was his job though, she realizes. This right here - this is instinctual, his first response, the core of his being, his true colors.

They are kind.

“With no one to carry out her sentence I’ll have to set her free. I’m sure she’s learned her lesson by now,” Allura responds. Her eyes are filled with hesitation - she doesn’t truly want to do this.

Pidge’s heart twists for him just as hope lifts for her. She’ll get to go free! Imprisonment is probably what he deserves after he frightened her so much… but he’s doing this for his friend, like she’s doing this for her nation.

So as Allura points the trident in his direction and a ball of white light begins to glow in front of it, Pidge screams, “Wait!”

Allura blinks, caught off guard enough that she halts the spell mid-cast. “The mortal does have a voice?”

“Lance isn’t doing this for himself!” Pidge exclaims. “Hunk is hurt - the only reason he even considered taking your trident is because you weren’t around!”

Allura’s eyes widen, but it’s Keith who speaks in a dark tone. “What do you mean ‘Hunk is hurt’. Who hurt him?”

Pidge opens her mouth, and at Allura’s dangerous expression she suddenly realizes, with a knot in her stomach, that anger is about to be directed at her.

She can lie. They both know Hunk is hurt and he’ll be healed - Lance will have to set her free and she’ll continue her search for help. She can make something up and redirect their anger. Because if Pidge speaks the truth, she has an inkling she may not survive. Lance waiting a hundred years in prison is nearly her entire lifetime.

Meeting his pleading gaze, there’s a small smile of hope he cracks. He nods, urging her to continue. He thinks she’ll be okay?

It’s her brother’s voice that comes through loudest. Not her mother’s to overpower the situation - she’s tried that. She’s already questioned Lance and his motivations to get to this point, like her father would.

Now she listens - listens to Lance - and takes a leap of faith to really trust him and prays her understanding of his character isn’t false.

“I did,” she admits with a shaking voice. “I killed a golem by the shoreline. I’m sorry. Lance is just trying to make things better - and I’m trying to help.”

Though she’s surrounded by the children of Poseidon, the sea around is calm and quiet - almost too quiet. Until Allura speaks.

“Is this true, Lance?” she asks, tone laced with concern.

Lance gulps. “Ye-yeah. I - I don’t know how bad off he is, Allura. I haven’t been able to check on him because I had to take Pidge prisoner. But if it’s a golem he could be…”

It is evident that there is no need for Lance to finish his sentence. Allura and Keith both have a look of understanding, their expressions wrinkling into the same anxiety that Lance wears.

“We go at once,” Allura declares firmly. To Pidge’s relief, she’s released without harm and is finally able to take a relaxed breath.

Things may yet turn out just fine.

~~~~~

They arrive at a rocky cove, a cave half submerged in the sea with an inviting white sand beach beyond it edged by luscious palm trees and colorful tropical plants.

Hunk is inside the cave and looks just as much on death’s door as Lance had feared, so Pidge swims off to the side, observing behind a rock with her chest above water for the first time since the night at another beach and another rock.

Lance has climbed up onto the pebbled sand under the cavern’s roof and holds the titan’s head in his curled tail, desperately whispering encouragements while pulling strands of hair out of Hunk’s face. The giant man - for he has legs instead of a tail - sweats and breathes heavily.

But he seems to relax when Lance squeezes his shoulder and when Keith heats the rocks under his back.

Allura points her trident at Hunk from the water, and mutters in a language that even in her travels Pidge is unfamiliar with. The diamond tips shine brilliantly, and a pink light hovers over Hunk before it washes over the titan, cascading over his belly, and arms and legs, like a quiet stream over river rock.

Only when Hunk groans and his eyes flutter open does Pidge breathe a sigh of relief. He’s going to be fine, which means Lance will honor his end of the bargain.

It also feels good to see friends reuniting - as Hunk sits up full of energy, and promptly grabs both Lance and Keith into a tearful bear-hug - and knowing she had a part in it.

“Dude, you have to stop sending your golems so far inland!” Lance chides as he escapes the embrace. Keith isn’t so fortunate as rigid as his body is - Hunk only squeezes him tighter, with both arms now that he doesn’t hold Lance - but his mouth twitches with a smile that betrays his enjoyment of the hug.

Hunk’s lower lips puffs up. “How else am I supposed to send letters to Shay? There’s no coastline between here and the canyon.”

“Perhaps I can fix that,” Allura says with some amusement. “I’ll cut a river pathway to the canyon, then you can see her all year rather than only during the spring floods.”

Tears well up in Hunk’s eyes. “You’re the best, Allura.” He swallows, face going serious, he points a rocky finger at her, sand falling from the crumbling stone at it’s tip. “You are not leaving until I can hug you.”

“I would not dream of it,” she says, delighted. “Lance,” she addresses him, “I can trust you’ll find the appropriate creatures to inhabit the new river? I can’t send you to the Trench when you’re doing such important work,” she finishes with a wink.

Lance beams, and Pidge feels light knowing he’s off the hook from his punishment. “That’s my favorite part of the job,” he says. “I’d be honored.”

His gaze finds Pidge and the edges of his mouth sink. “Give me a few minutes. I have something I need to do first.”

Pushing off against the bolder, Pidge slips back underwater. A strange trepidation fills her as Lance swims up to her. Excitement and relief is what she should be feeling.

He pauses, looking her up and down as if unsure before he holds out his hand. “Let’s talk outside.”

Now that Hunk is safe and healing, Pidge doesn’t feel fear when she can’t help but snort in amusement. “We _ are _ outside, goofball,”she teases, the endearing term learned from her brother rolls easily off her tongue.

His jaw flaps uselessly. “Well, yeah - I mean - we are, but - urgh,” he says. Shoulder slump and his face darkens in frustration. “Let’s go away from everyone, the bay is always quiet.” He sighs and extends a hand.

A smile tugs up the side of her face as she takes his hand. “Let’s go.”

Waves roll gently onto the shore, depositing pebbles and shells on the beach. Lance leads her to the shallows, flopping his back onto the sand. Pidge follows suit, relishing how warm the sand is compared to the cold of the deep sea.

“Thank you,” Lance says once they’ve settled comfortably. Pidge rolls onto her side and cracks an eye open. Though he smiles, he seems sad. “You stood up for me when you didn’t have to.”

His sincerity is refreshing and it’s nice to have this moment before they part. “You’re not bad, Lance. You care for your friends, I admire that. I told you I’d have done the same for my brother.”

Lance nods. “Of course. Speaking of that--” With outstretched arm, the tip of his pointer finger glows a soft blue. Her tail feels as though it melts, the iron bangle by the fin glowing in the same blue.

The familiar feeling of two legs is back before the light is gone. Her heart flips with joy, wiggling her toes and splashing her legs on the water. It doesn’t even matter that she’s wearing the silly green dress again, she’s finally free!

“And that’s my end of the bargain,” Lance says sadly.

Pidge contemplates how to say goodbye. She has much to do - firstly finding out where she’s ended up before resuming her search for help. She struggles - how does one say farewell to a near stranger who she met as her captor but ended up being a fun companion?

There’s no need, as Lance speaks up. “You’re free to go, as promised.” He chuckles. “Now I owe you one.”

Wait. What?

“Did I hear that right? You owe _ me _ ? _ How _ ?” Pidge blinks in surprise.

“Look, Pidge…” He swallows hard and breaths. When he opens his eyes, they shine like sapphires. “I haven’t felt this human in… well, a really long time. And I don’t want to forget what you helped me remember. Not to mention you risked your freedom for me, the one who took it away in the first place.”

Pidge grins, heart soft. “Lance, I didn’t help you remember anything. You care so deeply for your friends - and it’s obvious they care for you. Well,” she amends with a laugh, “maybe how to interact with mortals.”

He takes her in his arms so suddenly her eyes bulge. “Thank you. I needed to hear that,” he whispers. “It’s so easy to forget. I don’t want you to go, but I know you have to save your kingdom.”

She lets her head rest on his shoulder. He could keep her with him with ease, but he makes no move to, just melting into her arms.

A hopeful thought enters her mind. Lance may have his duties, but he’s still a creature of the sea, and Pidge lives on an island - plenty of opportunity to see each other again.

Lance pulls away, grinning from ear to ear. “So, that just means I’ll come with you!”

“What?” Pidge shrieks. “But you’re the guardian of the sea - you said yourself!”

“Ah, yes,” he chuckles. His mouth thins into a line, “but I also never leave a debt unpaid. Thanks to you, not only is Hunk healed, but I’m not grounded for one hundred years,” he says. “I owe you those years.

“So,” he grins. “Where do you want to go?”

Pidge freezes, unsure of what to really do with the sudden addition of a traveling companion. It’s not what she needs, but she won’t deny it will be nice not being alone on the road - with a sea monster ironically.

Realization dawns on her, jaw dropping and blinking rapidly to soothe her drying, bulging eyes. Visions of the Galra blockade, fiery coals raining down upon a terrified populace flash through her mind. Her heart thumps, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. She has… she has a companion now. She has _ help _ . The most _ perfect _ help she could ask for.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks, concerned. He leans forward, hand outstretched before he reconsiders and pulls back. “Do you… not want me to come along? I need to repay you somehow… for what you did for me, and every terrible thing I did to you.”

“I’m fine,” she chokes out. “I’m just really happy to have your help and your company.”

He perks up. In a quick flash of white light he’s changed into his human form, jumping up onto his legs. He offers her a hand. “Then where too?”

Pidge almost can’t say it because she can’t believe it, so the word comes out like a whisper,

“Home.”

~~~~~~

The salty ocean breeze feels better on the grand balcony of the Garriokos royal palace, and is refreshing running through her unbraided hair. The light weight of her favorite green headband flutters against her bare neck and the light fabric of her dress is much better in the warm sun versus a cold, rainy night.

Pidge grips the stone railings, rubbing her hands along the familiar embedded pebbles that give it color. Light footsteps approach on the stone floor and Pidge turns only just long enough to see her brother.

“I still can’t believe you’re home,” Matt says, a soft happy smile on his face. He looks better, face no longer ashen and pale and dressed nicer than she became accustomed to seeing before she left - he looks like the soon to be king.

“For a while,” she says. “I loved traveling, and I think I’d like to try it some more. You’ll take care of things here while I’m gone won’t you?”

Matt lets out a short laugh, hands resting on his hips. “I just kept things sane while you _ were _ gone. Besides, you’re the one who saved us all.”

A great crash calls Pidge’s attention back to the sea. The Galra fleet engages in combat seemingly with each other - the waters chaotic and filled with fire and smoke on the decks. Pidge grins knowingly, taking great pleasure as she watches Lance in his full sea monster form take down the flagship with his massive tail. It snaps in half before being dragged underwater.

“I’m just fortunate to have met the right people.”

“You would befriend a sea monster,” he teases, joining her at the railing. Matt leans in, nudging her in the arm with his elbow. Pidge can’t help but giggle; how she’s missed this, just able to relax and enjoy her brother’s company without a care in the world.

I’m really proud of you, Pidge,” he says more somberly, smile mirroring his sincere words. “You know that right? Mom and Dad would be too.”

Warmth rushes to her cheeks at the praise, as has always been her weakness. She never can take a compliment, deserved or not. She all but jumps into his arms. “Love you too, Matt. It’s good to be home.”

He hugs her tightly back. “And you’ll always be welcome here.” One last tight squeeze and he releases her. “Now that I’ve had a bath, I need to see how the city has fared - get people relief as soon as possible. Will you be all right here?”

Pidge nods, heart warmed that her brother is such a caring soul. He’ll be a good king. “I’d like to wait for Lance. It’s the least I can do since he’s demolishing the Galra armada for us.”

Matt laughs. “I’ll leave it to you then.”

As Matt leaves, a wave washes over the railing to her back. As the balcony is so far above the sea, only a storm or something - or someone - supernatural could have caused it.

“Finished already?” Pidge asks wryly.

Lance sits on the railing, whistling through his fingernails and leaning on his other hand. “It was easy peasy. I don’t like to brag but,” he says smugly, “only Allura could have taken them out faster.”

“Well, that’s still faster than anyone I could have found to help,” she says, placing a hand to her heart. “You know, you’re pretty cute out there, flopping around and destroying ships.”

His face turns red, humorously so. “I - I am not _ cute _!”

Embarrassed, he’s even _ cuter _ .

Pidge snorts, unafraid and amused. “Your little arm-fins were flickering around with excitement and it was adorable,” she says, demonstrating by flapping her hands, wrists pressed against her body. “It was like watching a child with a new toy.”

Lance grabs hold of his arm, pitiful tears pooling in his eyes. “My tiny fins are vicious and can cut a ship in half!”

“And they wiggle. It’s cute, Lance.” Pity takes hold of her as Lance slouches in defeat. She strides over to him, gently wrapping her hands around his arm, and leans up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. I feel like you’ve already paid me back for those hundred years.”

“Pfft, say no more!” Lance jumps down and stands before her, chest puffed out in pride. “That was simple. If we have to keep score,” his face scrunches in though, “hm, maybe that’s one year. That’s still ninety-nine to go!”

That’s still longer than Pidge ever hopes to live as a mortal, so if Lance insists on this crazy system of ‘paying her back’, she’ll make use of it.

“Tomorrow we’ll head to the market then,” she decides. “It’s in need of some major clean up.”

Lance hums thoughtfully. “That might shave off a month or two of service.”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Well the sooner we help my brother clean up the sooner we can get back on the road. You have lots of places to show me, right?”

The whites of his teeth shine - and Pidge doesn’t neglect to notice his tiny fangs even in human form. He kneels, taking her hand gently in his. To her fluster, his lips brush her knuckles.

“Anywhere in the Seven Seas,” he confirms. “Consider me your guide and _ more _.”

Pidge raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Back to your old tricks are you? I’ve only known you for a few days.” Though she laughs, she can’t deny she likes the sound of it.

Lance rises as he rolls his eyes. “So quick to a dirty mind. I’m also your _ friend _ , but,” his eyebrows rise suggestively. “I _ may _ be amicable to companionship of a different kind if you choose.”

“Well then,_ friend _, let’s start with your favorite island,” she says, heart pounding in a good way, delighted with the prospect of adventure and learning a lot more about Lance. “Think you could give me some proper mermaid swimming lessons on the way? I want to figure it out for real this time.”

The devious, playful smirk that meets her gaze says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know what your favorite part was!


End file.
